Lazuli Town (Title to be changed!)
by QueensOfMeap
Summary: Based on a world that we play together, the day-to-day adventures of the citizens of Lazuli! Starring Ashley, Sydney, Lacy, Carroll, and their other friends! Maybe some romance as the story progresses...? Sorry, I suck at summaries... Title competition! Come up with a title after reading the story, review saying the title! I suck at titles, too! Ash


**Alright, guys! My name's Ash, as in QueenOfAshes, a Narnian writer, and this is my joint account with my cousin, Meap, as in meap2mouse, an _H2O: Just Add Water_ writer.**

**This is our first story together, and in general for MC for either of us. A lot of this is based on a world we play together and built together. **

**Um... I don't know if I need a disclaimer for this... well, I'll try my best?**

**Disclaimer: ... it's my little bro's account, not mine. My world. But I don't technically _own _MineCraft. Um... I didn't come up with the idea, "Hey, let's create a video game where stuff happens!" **

**Um... I give up. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Sunlight peeked in through the skylight in my ceiling, nearly blinding me in the process. I glared at nothing in particular as I moved out of the way of the offending wake-up call. _Brian!_ I thought, _you were supposed to wake me up _before _the sun did!_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. My little brother peeked his head in my door and grinned mischievously, his eyes glinting. I growled at him, but he said innocently, "Sydney said Carroll and Lacy are here."

I pushed past my annoying little brother on my way up the stairs.

Sydney- my cousin- her sister, Laura, Brian and I lived together in a house under a hill. Yeah, yeah, very Hobbit-like, I know, but it was really cool. Just outside our hill was the Big House- also referred to as Town Hall- and our Private farm/gardens. There was also a pool on the other side of the hill. Then there were the Armory, the Mining Depot, the Market, and the Rent-A-Tool-Hall.

Anyway, back to my day.

Sydney, her best friend Lacy, and my best friend Carroll were waiting in the dining room.

"Hey," Sydney said cheerfully. Our two friends giggled like I was missing a big inside joke.

"You slept in," Carroll noted, her eyebrows waggling, and she and her sister burst into peals of laughter.

Something clicked in my mind. "_You_ told Brian not to wake me up?" I asked.

"No!" Carroll exclaimed at the same time her sister said, "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes at the two.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Um... how about-"

"No, we are not spying on Jake today," Lacy interrupted Carroll. Carroll blushed a dark crimson.

"I- I was not- _not-_ going to say that!" She protested.

"Yes you were, Care," I laughed. She blushed even deeper and sank into her seat.

"And no, Sydney, we are not going to spy on Wesley, either!"

My cousin glared at her best friend.

"How about we build a skyscraper? Or at least part of one. Lazuli's first skyscraper!" I exclaimed, and the other girls gasped and smiled at the idea.

"We're going to need a lot of supplies," Sydney warned. "I may not have enough." My cousins run the aforementioned Mining Depot. "How about... just a new storage facility for everybody?"

"That'll probably be easier," Carroll admitted. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"But a skyscraper may finally put us on the map, you guys!" I argued. I crossed my arms like a young girl.

"But that would drain the Depot of all its supplies, Ash!" Laura raised her voice.

"So? We can get more!"

"Ash, do you have any idea how selfish you're sounding? We're talking about the _financial __center _of Lazuli! The _Mining Depot!_ We're not gods, Ash, we can't just have an unending supply of whatever materials we need! What if someone came up to you and said they needed a whole army provided for by the next morning?" My cousin asked me. I blushed, looking at my shoes, finally understanding her point of view.

"Sorry, you guys," I murmured. My friends shrugged and forgave me. "So the storage facility sounds like a good plan," I admitted.

"Let's get planning!" Lacy said enthusiastically. She raced to the nearest chest and took out a book and quill.

Her sister, my cousin, and I laughed at the spunky brunette as she beamed a thousand-kilowatt smile and began hastily scribbling out plans for a public storage facility.

* * *

"Hey, Laura," I greeted my other cousin, Sydney's younger sister. Sydney and Lacy had gone to check the Mining Depot's inventory for the storage unit. We were hoping to use oak wood and smooth sandstone, but those tended to be popular supplies.

"Hey there, Ash!" She beamed her signature maniacal smile. She began climbing the ladder up to her room. I followed her up. "What's up?" she asked.

"Sydney, Lacy, Carroll and I are going to build a new public storage unit. Wanna help?"

"Sure!" she said. "Just let me get my tools!"

She put some tools into her inventory and climbed back down the ladder, me very close behind. We met up with her sister and our friends just outside of the Big House.

"Does anybody have a good site to build this?"

"I was thinking underground," Sydney said. "There's a good cave over past the Depot."

"What is it with you and underground caves?" Laura asked her sister. Sydney shrugged.

"I don't really have to invest a lot of supplies from the Depot into a cave. It mostly comes with free walls, floors, and ceilings!" We all laughed.

Behind me, a boy spoke, "What's so funny?" My mind froze. My body froze. But my voice kept laughing.

_Oh, please don't let it be... Oh, Nether Warts, it is!_

Finally, my body and mind unfroze and I was able to stop laughing, even though my friends and cousins had stopped already. "Hello, Joshua," I managed to say through my teeth. I turned around to face him.

"Hello, Ashley," he said stiffly. We glared daggers at each other as Carroll spoke,

"What do _you_ want, Josh?"

"I just want to know what's so funny," he said innocently, although the death glare on his face kind of counteracted the innocence of his tone. My hands curled into fists, my knuckles turning a painful white.

"Well," Lacy said stiffly. I don't think she's been anything but relaxed and easy-going unless her ex-boyfriend was around. "Sydney made a comment about her love of caves-"

"You know," Josh interrupted, "I don't actually care. I actually came over here to tell you all that Mom is throwing another dinner party at our house. She's inviting the whole town in celebration of the new harvest."

"Thanks for the invitation," Carroll said coldly.

We turned to head for the cave Sydney mentioned, but Josh called out, "Where are you off to?" Ignoring him, we attempted to climb the hilly town to the Mining Depot. Josh followed us.

I turned to punch him in the face, but Carroll caught my arm and shook her head as Lacy turned to face her ex-boyfriend.

"Josh?" she asked sweetly, "I hope you fall past the bedrock." With that said, we left Joshua The Pest behind.

* * *

**Alrighty... this was Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short, the more I think about it, it was more of a Prologue, a way to introduce most of the main characters, at the very least by name.**

**So, in case you haven't realized, the character Ash is based off of me, and Sydney is Meap, Laura is her Real Life sister, Brian is my Real Life little bro. Everyone else... I borrowed their names- not their personalities- from classmates, fictional characters from a few different fandoms, and other people in my life. **

**So yeah. Haha, that's usually how I end my class presentations: "So... um, yeah. That's it. So yeah."**

**...**

**Sorry, ADHD rants can be _so _annoying. But because I'm so lazy, I probably won't delete it.**

**Meap should be able to help me with the next chapter or so, now that we can text each other and stuff.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Ash**


End file.
